


Communicate

by asexysteve



Series: Steve and Bucky Make It Work [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Steve Rogers, Communication, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexysteve/pseuds/asexysteve
Summary: Bucky likes to masturbate when Steve leaves.Steve doesn't like to have sex. Doesn't like to watch Bucky masturbate, doesn't masturbate himself.They make it work.





	Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is allosexual. Steve is asexual and is generally sex repulsed with the exception of a few agreed upon instances.
> 
> Unedited, please be nice to me!

Bucky likes to masturbate when Steve leaves. He likes to get himself off nice and slow, take his time playing with his dick and his hole, teasing himself until he's panting in their second bedroom. 

Steve doesn't like to have sex. Doesn't like to watch Bucky masturbate, doesn't masturbate himself. And in the beginning of their relationship, it had bothered Bucky. He'd felt unwanted and ugly and undesirable. Until Steve had explained that he feels that way about everything to do with sex. He doesn't like the act and he detests the aftermath and cleanup. But he'd agreed to having sex with Bucky once a month or on special occasions, and they'd found a way to make it work. 

Bucky doesn't push for anything from Steve. He likes to have sex on his birthday, Valentine's day, and their anniversary. He doesn't ask for more than that, let's that be enough. Because it is. It's enough to know that Steve loves him and to know that Steve is comfortable with him. 

When they'd moved into their apartment with its two beds and two baths, Bucky had been convinced that Steve could have the second bedroom as an art studio. But Steve had other plans. He wanted Bucky to use the room for his toys and lubes and inspiration for masturbation. They'd bought a bed for the room and a night stand, and a small TV and DVD player with dresser for them to sit on. Bucky's porn was in the dresser along with towels they'd gotten specifically for Bucky to clean himself up with, his toys and lube in the night stand. 

Steve doesn't like sex, but he wanted Bucky to have room and freedom to get off without feeling guilty about doing it in their bedroom. Bucky hated Steve seeing evidence of his physical needs and being caught off guard, because Steve usually ended up in a bad mood. 

So when Steve leaves for long stretches, Bucky likes to retreat to his bedroom with one of Steve's dirty shirts redolent with his cologne and sweat (something Steve encourages as he leaves his workout shirts on the top of the dirty pile) and spend at least fifteen minutes making his body sing in arousal. 

He's got a dildo, the closest he could find to Steve's size when he's hard, shoved into his ass. He flexes his muscles around the warm silicone, not moving, just enjoying the feel of being pressed open, teased and full. Nimble fingers pull at his perked up nipples, adding to the overall feeling. 

His body is on fire. Everything feels good, and the pungent smell of Steve fills his lungs, surrounding him enough to pretend like he's being touched by Steve, being spread open and just held there by Steve's dick. 

When he feels like he's going to explode, he slides his left finger tips down his chest and stomach to wrap around his dick. Holding on to the base, Bucky let's himself move, shifting the dildo in his ass as he does. It's a slow tease, grinding the dildo in his body, but it feels so damn good. 

He's panting now, close to coming. His body's trembling, blood is rushing in his ears and he can't keep his eyes open. He feels like he's on another plane, begging for release. He pushes his free hand against the base of the dildo and keens as it pushes against the rim of his asshole. Planting his feet against the bed, Bucky grabs the dildo and sets a punishing pace, matching it with the hand stroking his dick. 

He shudders, noise rushing through his ears and his breathing stops as toe-curling pleasure rips through him, white hot and perfect. He gasps Steve's name loudly as he strokes himself through the final pulses of viscous liquid, shivering and panting with pleasure as he lets himself relax against the bed. 

“You oka-” Steve asks, opening the door. 

Bucky swears and pulls the dirty blanket over his body, hiding his wilting erection, the puddle of semen on his stomach and chest, and the base of the dildo in his ass. His eyes are wide as he turns to look at Steve. 

“I'm… I'm so sorry!” he stammers, face red and eyes turned down. He backs out quickly and slams the door behind him. 

“Fuck,” Bucky groans, body still twitching with residual pleasure. 

He wants to be upset that his afternoon of reveling in orgasm has been ruined by Steve's shocked and embarrassed face, but he's not. Not really. He's embarrassed. He hadn't even heard Steve coming back into their apartment. If he had, he wouldn't have moaned Steve's name. 

It's not a secret that he fantasizes about Steve. He is his lover, his significant other and much better half. And Bucky is sexually attracted to everything about Steve- has been for a century. But he tries very hard to not remind Steve of that, to not call his name if Steve is home because it makes him feel guilty and pressures him into things he doesn't want. 

He shivers as he pulls the dildo free, letting it fall wherever, before he rolls out of bed and pads naked to the connected bathroom. He has underwear and sweatpants already in there for after his shower. Waiting impatiently for the water to heat up, Bucky pulls out two towels from the linden closet before he shoves himself under the spray. 

The orgasm did wonders for his tension and the hot water helps to drag it out, reinforce the pleasure. He moves through the motions rubbing minty shampoo and conditioner in his hair and languishing in the heady scent of his lavender and vanilla baby body wash. Everything in this shower was bought to encourage relaxation and peace, to support the pleasure that orgasm brought him.

He finishes quickly and towels himself off so he can get dressed and go find Steve. He wraps his hair in a towel and hopes Steve will want to play with it. It's almost as good as an orgasm, the way Steve's strong fingers trail through his long hair, nails scratching at his scalp. Bucky's fallen asleep many times with his head against Steve's thigh as his powerful hands tease through dark hair. 

He finds Steve in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of their bed with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. There's a pang of guilt in Bucky's chest, but he let's it go. He doesn't have anything to feel guilty about, and Steve doesn't have any reason to feel like this. 

“Hey babe,” Bucky murmurs as he settles on the bed beside Steve, sliding a hand across his lower back. 

“I'm sorry Bucky,” Steve whispers. “I'm glad you can get off, but I'm sorry I can't do anything for you.”

“Hey! None of that. You do more than enough for me. I don't need your body too. I get by just fine by myself,” Bucky murmurs. He leans over and presses a kiss to Steve's shoulder. 

“I just want you to be happy,” Steve rebuts softly. 

“I am. I’m so happy. I don't need sex with you, Steve. I just need you,” Bucky declares. “You saw me, babe. I got off just fine an hour ago. I don't need you for orgasm.” He pauses, taking a break to figure out how to finish. “Of course I fantasize about you. I think you're attractive as hell. You're it for me. But i don't need you in there with me. I am sorry if you hearing me say your name made you uncomfortable though.” 

“We can have sex more often. I don't mind.”

“You do. You hate having sex. What we have is enough. I don't want more sex from you. I want you to be confident that what we have is enough for both of us.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Lay down with me,” Bucky orders softly. He climbs up the bed and flops down with his head on the pillows. “Cuddle me and play with my hair,” he demands petulantly. 

“Take the towel off first, jerk,” Steve smiles before he follows. 

Bucky laughs and pulls the towel free. Once Steve is prone on the bed, Bucky drapes himself over the blond, letting his ear rest over Steve's heart. He groans as strong fingers dig into his hair. “Steve,” he whines. “Steve, this is perfect.”


End file.
